


Sleepy Time

by Cam_P_Bells



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Again, End of the Night, F/F, F/M, M/M, better title this time tho, different au tho, plz check out the work and author of the fic this is inspired by, stiil cant tag, theyre great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cam_P_Bells/pseuds/Cam_P_Bells
Summary: Jocks end their day with their partners and all that jazz.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Aurore Beauréal/Sabrina Raincomprix, Chloé Bourgeois/Alix Kubdel, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Max Kanté/Lê Chiến Kim
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Sleepy Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crimson Beetle and Chartreux Noire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023138) by [SymphonicScream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonicScream/pseuds/SymphonicScream). 



> If you found this one shot at random, plz check out SymphonicScream they wrote two of my favorite works and I really enjoy their writing.

The snake holder waved goodbye to her brother, falling down an alley as the transformation wore off. Walking out with no pep in her step, she made her way back to her and her fiance’s apartment. Before she could unlock the door it swung open and a shorter woman ran to check Juleka for injuries, finding none as the ladybugs had already run their course. “I’m okay.”

“You got stabbed!” Rose looked at her partner with worry, noticing the distant look in their eyes. She pulled the tall hero into the apartment as she hugged them tighter than usual. “Who was it?”

“Multi, she just won’t half-ass anything, always a hundred percent.” The blonde led them to the bedroom, slowly laying down, pulling Juleka down with her. “I just wish she would let someone help when she leads.”

Rose ran her fingers through her fiance’s hair as said fiance curled around her and let their head rest on her shoulder. “Just let her know that she has help. If she knows for sure, she might use it more.”

Juleka gave a small smile before tightening around her, searching for comfort. The shorter woman returned the tightness till she fell asleep, slowly following suit.

Sabrina sat at the edge of her bed while her girlfriend lay peacefully in the center, griping a pillow to her chest as soft snores escaped her mouth. The redhead gently rubbed the sleeping girl’s arm as she planted a kiss below her ear causing her to stir. “Hmm?”

“You fell asleep on my side.” She gently undid the blonde’s hair, still left in ponytails before taking off her own glasses and setting them to the side.

“I missed you.” Sabrina chuckled before pulling the blankets from under Aurore and putting them over her with another kiss on the cheek. “Mmh… Shower.” 

She let another small laugh out as she began unbuttoning her uniform and walking to the connected bathroom. “I know.”

The couple waited hand in hand for their partners who both got too caught up with work that they missed the fight. “C’mon, Adrien will be done in a few minutes.”

Marinette nodded and began swinging their hands as they walked into the lobby, instantly seeing the rushing blonde as he put his right shoe. slinging his jacket over his shoulder, he froze at the sight of his partners giggling like school girls. He smiled as a blush ran across his cheeks, his only thought being  _ they’re so beautiful. _ “Hey, guys!”

“Hey!” Luka smiled as Adrien ran up and hugged them, pulling his partners off the ground for a split second. “Kagami is almost home so we gotta hurry.”

The shorter two nodded as the three interlocked fingers and made their way to an alley to transform. They scaled the building and began their journey home to their lonely lover.

The cat holder sat on the rail of her balcony as the bee stood beside her giving small touches for comfort before going behind the brown-haired hero and wrapping around her waist. Hornet pulled Chartreux as close to her as possible given the naturally brunette was sitting pretty high. “What’s wrong?”

She turned as gently as possible so the yellow themed hero could still hold her but was now hugging her abdomen. Hornet just squeezed tighter letting out a soft mumble. “Tired. Buzz off.”

“C’mon, Claws in.” Alix planted a kiss on her wife’s forehead and jumped down, dragging the blonde with her into their room. She picked up Chloe bridal style and brought her to their bathroom, gently placing her onto the countertop. Grabbing the two toothbrushes, she ran the water over them and applied toothpaste to both, handing one to the sleepy woman. “You wanna shower now or in the morning?”

“Mo’nin’.” She spoke through the liquidy paste as it dripped down her chin. Too tired to care, she spit out what she had and rinsed her toothbrush, Alix soon doing the same. The artificial redhead grabbed a rag, wetting it then cleaning the leftover paste from Chloe’s face. Picking up the blonde once more, she somewhat gently threw her onto the bed then flopped on top of her. “Mmn.”

“G’night, honeybun.”

“Night.” 

Sabrina dried herself off before throwing on the bare minimum including one of Aurore’s shirts. She walked back into their room and sat down on her side, of which her girlfriend was still occupying but was now turned away taking up less space. The small smile left her face as she stared, but she was still content with life as it was. Laying down, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s waist and curling around her. It was somewhat awkward due to the height difference but comfortable none the less. Mumbling one last good night before falling asleep and digging into more Aurore. “I love you.”

Luka and Marinette waited for their partners to finish eating, themselves having already eaten twice this evening not wanting to overdo it. They laid down on the bed while Mari spooned her boyfriend. When the other two finished and came to join Marinette stood and made sure they got out of their work clothes, taking off Kagami’s tie and belt, making sure Adrien changed shirts so he wouldn’t complain about the wrinkles in the morning. 

The blonde laid down, half spooning Luka as the taller boy ran a hand through his hair while Mari kissed Kagami’s forehead before pushing her onto the bed, halfway onto the blue-haired boy. Combing her hands through her hair, she climbed onto the bed before laying right on top of her female lover, resting her head on her shoulder. Once everyone was settled they exchanged goodnights and fell into sleep.

After the ladybug hero finished his uneventful patrol, he made his way back to his small but cozy apartment where his boyfriend was waiting up late hunched over a computer. Changing into fresh clothes, Kim stared at his boyfriend as he worked. Brushing his teeth, his smile letting a bit of drool seep down his jaw. “Shoot!”

Max watched as his boyfriend panicked trying to keep the drool from hitting the floor. A small chuckle escaped his lips before he got back to work. Disappearing into the bathroom, Kim came back with a pout and his arms crossed. The tech guru took a second to finish his line of code then looked up at the jock. “Are you coming to bed?”

“No.” He leaned against the door frame, looking away as he huffed. “You laughed at me.”

“Come on babe, I didn’t mean anything.” Max made grabby hands toward his boyfriend with a matching pout. “It’s late.”

“I know.” Kim smiled as he approached the shorter man closing his laptop and putting it to the side. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend as Max clung to him like a koala before rolling over and laying side-by-side facing each other. “Sleepytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> not my best writing but I don't completely hate it. I also realized that it is Aurore and not Aurora.  
> I have two more one-shots I'm working on but they both have too much angst so I took a break.
> 
> Comments and criticism are welcomed.


End file.
